


Need A Taste

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: To escape the stress of the war, Bernadetta and Hubert indulge in some personal, physical activities...
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Need A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a quick smut I hope it's good

It was the beginning of Lone Moon, Bernadetta glancing out of the window as the melted snow slipped past the branches of the nude trees. Bernadetta quickly realized that she was becoming just as nude as them. Her panties fell, pooling around her ankles, followed by her skirt. 

“Step out of them.” A deep voice spoke to her, the girl’s shy grey eyes wandering up. Hubert was staring back at her, leering eyes filled with lust as he made his demands. Bernadetta could hardly recall how they had escalated into this situation. Ever since last year, when Bernadetta and Hubert just started to get closer, the Black Eagle house would carve their heights into a door frame as they grew each year. A year had passed, and what a strange year it was. Hubert and Bernadetta had announced their blossoming romance, Edelgard’s war had begun, and their dear professor was lost during the rampage of The Immaculate One. Hubert had taken down her height, impressed to find that she had grown a whole 4cm.

“You’ve gotten much taller. I never thought you would have such a sudden growth spurt. At least, not at this age...rather uncommon.”

“Is that...a bad thing?” Bernadetta asked, shuffling about nervously.

He knelt down, Hubert’s height still towering over hers. He reached out, grasping her chin gently in his hand. “Of course not. It means there is more of you to love.” She snorted in response, Bernadetta leaning into his touch. Since the professor had went missing, there were noticable changes to Hubert’s appearance. His hair had grown longer, the untamed mop of black hair hanging around his neck. The frontal fringe of bangs that hung over his eyes now traced his jawline. As for Bernadetta, she remained the same...the only difference being her large grey eyes being filled with love for the dark mage rather than fear as they were in the past. 

“Ah!-” She was brought back to reality, gasping as Hubert sank his teeth into her neck, his hands bracing her back and pulling her up. She weighed next to nothing to him, the tips of her toes touching the ground as Hubert suckled at her pale flesh. 

“Ooh, that is going to leave a bruise…” Hubert mumbled apologetically, thumbing around the red area that his teeth left behind. “I shall retrieve you something to cover it when we are finished here.”

“D-don’t worry...Bernie has make-up for it…”

Yes, she remembered how this had happened now. Ever since the disappearance of their professor, sex was a frequent activity between the two lovers. When they embraced each other in the midnight hours, the stress of this war...it would melt away into pleasure and love. How special it was to her. Her eyes flicked up to meet Hubert’s as he kissed her forehead, grasping the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. She was certain it was special to him too. 

“Mm~ No brassiere today?” He cooed teasingly at the sight of her small breasts, his gloved hand reaching out to caress under the swell of them. 

“No...I kind of...expected this to happen today.” She replied sheepishly, Hubert reaching down to pat the back of her bare legs with one hand, supporting her back with the other. 

“May I?” He asked, Bernadetta nodding. She leaned back into his arms, the mage scooping her up and holding her bridal-style, close to his chest. He nuzzled into her hair, watching her smile in response. “What are we going to do tonight?” She asked, kicking her legs about. He could tell she was excited, returning her eagerness with a smile of his own. “I had something in mind…” He trailed off as he approached his bed on the other side of the room. He sat down on it, but kept her scooped in his arms. He paused for a moment just to look at her, his eyes fixated on her own. He faintly wondered how he looked to him, how his ethereal colored and ghostly eyes bore into her own. How could eyes such a cold color feel as if they were burning holes into her skin as they traveled down her jawline and neck. He couldn’t resist himself as he glimpsed over the little mounds of her breasts. He pulled her up, running his tongue over the dark rings of her areolas before taking the hardened nipples into his mouth. They instantly perked from the feeling of his warm lips, a violent shudder running down Bernadetta’s body. He watched as the tingle ran through her legs and caused her to curl her toes. Her delicate hands flew up to his hair, tangling them in the black locks. Hubert paused, pulling away with a look of concern lacing his expression.

“W-what’s wrong, Hubert?” Bernadetta squeaked, the man clicking his tongue before taking her hand from his hair to observe it. He sighed once he realized, “You’re biting your nails again.” He chided, Bernadetta letting out an upset groan in response. “I-I’m sorry...the last mission was a really terrifying one…I didn’t even notice that I started doing it again…” Hubert let out a hum to acknowledge her excuse, but didn’t seem too convinced. “You should have come to me. I would have happily distracted you...all night long...if only you’d allow it.” He kissed her knuckles, watching her tense up and heat up at the statement. 

“H-Hubert! That’s scandalous! Improper! Lecherous!” She squealed and scolded him for his flirtatious remarks, only to hear a dark chuckle as he leaned back into the mattress, pulling her on top of him. 

“Come now, Bernadetta...You love it. I know you do.”

She buried her face into his chest, clenching her fists into his uniform. She groaned with embarrassment. “Nnnnnnn...that’s enough! What did you want to do anyway?! Let’s get this over with so Bernie can go back to hiding in her room and never, ever showing her face again! Bernie won’t give you that satisfaction! She won’t- Eep-! ”

Hubert gave a short, breathy laugh, pulling her up close to him to kiss her. It was enough to quiet her protests, the girl giving into him without much hesitation. He dominated the kiss, lapping at her lips to let him in. His tongue explored her mouth, the archer’s one tongue sliding to the back of her mouth to let him conquer her. He stopped and pulled away, smirking at the sheen that he left on her plumped lips. “You still seem a bit reserved. Shall I take care of that?”

“M-mm!” She hid her face away, Hubert sitting up to take her wrists in his hands. “Turn around. I want to get a taste...It’s been some time since I’ve had the opportunity to have dessert.” She was quick to swat at him, feeling as if she were going to die from the embarrassment. “Why do you have to say it like tha-Ah!” She startled, Hubert unbuttoning his pants and freeing his member while she was distracted. It flung up between her legs, tapping against her entrance. “W-wait-! Are we gonna-?!”

“No. Like I said before. Turn around. How about a trade-off? I’ll give you your pleasure...if you take care of my little problem as well.” Bernadetta was led to turn around, Hubert not hiding how much he loved the sight of her ass in his face. 

“A...L-LITTLE problem?” She squeaked, intimidated by the size of his cock up close and personal.

“I’m sure you can take care of it.” He assured her, gripping her thighs to yank her towards his face. He snuck his hand down, gripping the base of his cock to angle it up at the girl’s face. “Take your time.” He whispered, sticking his thumb into her slit to spread open the lips of her labia. He took in a breath as his hungry eyes saw her treasured blossom beneath, pink and wet with need. He would happily give her what she desired. He shoved his face between her legs, roughly and greedily devouring her pussy as if it was the only thing he’d eaten in weeks. Bernadetta immediately flinched away from the rough ministrations of his lips, Hubert hooking his arms around her to pull her back. She wasn’t going to get away from him that easily.

She squirmed in his grip, ducking down to hide her face and noises of pleasure. It was strange and foreign, his tongue dipping into her entrance and swirling around...and the NOISES...She had never heard it sound so lewd before. She couldn’t bear it, her eyes flicking up to his cock that stood proudly mere inches from her face. Noticing her curiosity, Hubert broke off with a ‘pop’. “Like what you see?” He cooed, Bernadetta flinching at his comment. He laughed softly, rubbing his hands across the globes of her ass. “Nothing to be shy about. I certainly like what I see...You’ve impressed me, Bernadetta. Impressed and astounded me in so many ways…” He dove back in for another sample, dragging his tongue from her clit all the way to the end of her entrance. “I’m not easily impressed, you know…” Bernadetta let out a shaky sigh and wrapped her hand around his member, feeling it jump in her hand as she pulled the tip of it into her mouth. Hubert let out a grunt at the feeling and rubbed along her back reassuringly, continuing the rough laps of his tongue. 

Bernadetta gagged around his cock at first, closing her eyes and bobbing her head up and down the length. She hoped he was enjoying this. She hoped that after this was over with that he wouldn’t hate her or leave her behind because she wasn’t a satisfying partner. She hoped, and hoped, and…

“Mm. Just like that...Ha...Bernadetta…” He let out a moan that tore from his throat more like a feral growl. Bernadetta jolted at the sound. Was she really pleasuring him? She was doing well? Bernadetta felt strangely motivated by his compliments, shoving her face back down onto his cock and swallowing around him with more fervor. Hubert rewarded her, quickening the pace of his tongue and ignoring the ache in his jaw as he worked her to a peak. Bernadetta was feeling so wonderful, her stress and fears melting away as she focused on taking as much of Hubert’s cock as she could all while relishing in the kindling flames that burned in her core. She wanted more than this. She wanted Hubert to finish with this, bend her over the edge of his desk, shoving all of those pesky papers from the Imperial guards out of the way and let him take her until she was completely spent. Just the image in her head alone was enough to send her moaning carelessly around his member. 

Hubert was feeling nothing but bliss as Bernadetta sent vibrations down his shaft through her delectable moans, all while rocking her hips against his face, chasing after her own pleasure wildly. It was exactly the kind of image he wanted to see. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts that hung and swayed with her movements. His fingertips searched for her nipples and seized them when he found them, rolling along the little buds roughly. That earned a high pitched moan from Bernadetta, her body tensing up for only a moment before she trembled through her orgasm, melting on top of him. Hubert dug his tongue into her entrance, riding out her orgasm. He let out a groan, palming her breasts in his hands as he bucked his hips up. Bernadetta’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt Hubert’s finish warm against her through and mouth. She slid off of him, catching her breath through quick pants and gasps. The two lay there for a few moments like this, bathing in their ecstasy before Hubert rolled over to let Bernadetta fall to the side. He then flipped himself over, Bernadetta getting the first view of his face for a while. His hair was stringy and wet from her fluids, lips swollen and face red. He panted, reaching for her face to move her purple locks away from her eyes, kissing her forehead and muttering against it.

“Love you.” He grumbled softly, as if too shy to announce it loudly.

Bernadetta couldn’t resist a smile. “I love you more.” 

She felt Hubert shake against her with a laugh and a scoff, nuzzling into her hair while she curled up against his chest. “Utterly impossible.”


End file.
